The Dark VS the Destruction
by GuardianSaturnSushi
Summary: ch. 3So whats happening with Chibiusa now that she's in this wierd dimention? Worse, she's afraid some old friend aka alter ego is coming back to haunt her...FOR GOOD!
1. Kidnapped Rabbit

Saturn sushi (that is me): Ok, so my first fanfic had to be about Sailor Saturn, our most emo senshi. I hope you all enjoy it. 

Sailor Saturn- Yeah like anyone would believe your lame stories about me. I'm way too cool for you. XP

Saturn sushi- :'(

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all other characters in the original story are owned

by the great Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Violet eyes stared out into the void of space. The lonely figure on the desolate planet raised its weapon… the Silence Glaive. 

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" she screamed.

In one moment, one girl blotted all life out.

_1,000 years later_

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan! Daisondeska?" A pink rabbit haired girl yelled.

"Hai Chibiusa-chan! I'm fine! It's just a scrape!"

"Just a scrape? Hotaru-chan, YOUR KNEES ARE FREAKIN' BLOODY!" Chibiusa cried waving her arms around. Hotaru sweat drops

Hotaru had tripped and fallen as the both of them were running through the park. She had ripped her new ¾ pants right through both of the knees which were now bloody and covered in dirt.

Hotaru mentally kicked herself inside for looking stupid in front of her best friend. What would Tenoh Haruka, her ultra athletic guardian think of her if she saw her very un-magnificent fall? Hotaru brushed away all the teasing thoughts that filled her mind.

"It's alright Chibusa-chan, seriously, I'm fine! Now, how about I treat you to lunch?" Hotaru said, hoping it would distract the worried teenager.

"ALRIGHT! YEAH! FOOD!" yelled the rabbit haired girl as she jumped into the air.

Heheheheh, works every time, thought the raven haired girl. Now, to find a place she'll like…"AHHH!"

An attractive, long blond haired girl had sneaked up behind the both of them and put her hands over Hotaru's eyes.

"USAGI-SAN! STOP THAT!" Hotaru yelled as she whacked Usagi in the head,

"Aw, Hotaru-chan, you're no fun…" Usagi whimpered as she nursed her throbbing head.

"Oh no Princess! Did I hurt you?" A now concerned Hotaru inquired.

"Oh, there's no way you could have hurt ordango-atama, her heads, harder than a rock!" teased Chibiusa as she jumped behind a bench preparing for a massive Usagi explosion.

There was an explosion however, of a different kind…

"OH CRAP, USAGI! BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!" screamed Hotaru as she dived in front of her princess to shield her from the blast.

Everything went black…

Hotaru woke with a jolt of fear. What had just happened? She remembered an eerie purple glow and a blast of black light...a pink blur was sucked up in it…wait….OH NO, CHIBIUSA?

"USAGI-SAN? USAGI-SAN! WAKE UP!" cried Hotaru as she shook Usagi.

"HOTARU-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE! A familiar voice yelled.

"URANUS, NEPTUNE! THERE WAS THIS FLASH OF LIGHT AND-"

"Yes we know Hotaru-chan! We were taking a walk in the park so we saw the flash and came running," explained Neptune as she felt Usagi's pulse. "She's fine, thank God," sighed Neptune, "she'll wake up in a few minutes.

"Wait…wasn't Chibiusa-cha with you?" asked Uranus.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! WHATEVER THAT THING WAS, IT TOOK HER!" yelled Hotaru.

"Oh God…" exclaimed Neptune softly. "You don't think-"

"Yes, Neptune it is. We knew this would happen sooner or later. We tried to prevent it, but it seems we failed," explained Uranus.

"PREVENT WHAT? YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN? WHY THE HECK DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT IT? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" screamed Hotaru in rage.

"We thought it might not happen. We thought wrong. And now we are going to pay for it," said Neptune gravely.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES GUARDIANS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM? YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING-"

"Don't forget Hotaru-chan, we made a mistake once. We were going to kill you, if you remember right. We didn't want the same thing to happen twice, so we let our guard down…" said Uranus calmly.

At this, Hotaru stopped raging at her guardians. _That's right…they were probably afraid of killing another innocent person _thought Hotaru.

"Besides, this new force is not an enemy, but a shard of your inner dark side Hotaru-chan. Don't think you got rid of it when Mistress Nine was destroyed. She was another being; this is **your** dark side, not a daimon. We probably couldn't have prevented this without killing you." Said Uranus.

"Killing this girl won't be a pleasant decision either. Hand the black haired girl over, and I'll let the blond one live," said an unseen voice as a black aura began to wrap itself around Usagi…


	2. The awakening

Sushi: Heheheheh…yes I know I am evil! Sorry I haven't updated yet, but finals and crap have been getting me behind. I hope all my fans (all one of them) like this newest chappy. R&R everyone and hold on cuz its gunna be a heck of a ride (I hope) :P

Saturn: Oh just get on with it whacks Sushi with the silence glaive

Sushi: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!

"PRINCESS!" screamed Hotaru, Neptune, and Uranus together.

_SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!_

A brief flick of purple light surrounded Hotaru. Two violet eyes flashed with anger unmatched as Sailor Saturn, the solder of destruction, descended from the air in a storm of black fury.

"LET GO OF MY PRINCESS OR I'LL BE FORCED TO TEAR YOU APPART!" challenged Saturn.

The black aura tightened its grip on Usagi and she awoke and cried out in pain. She tried to pry the thing off her but it just became tighter and tighter.

"This is your last warning Saturn princess, if you surrender yourself to me I won't be forced to kill her," the voice said again. A low cello-like man's voice she realized. For some reason it intrigued her. It drew her in…she found herself being pulled towards the black thing entrapping Usagi.

"SATURN! DON'T GO OVER THERE! IT WILL CATCH YOU!" yelled Neptune, but she was too late, Hotaru's eyes had gone blank. In a zombie- state, she now walked towards the black aura.

"That's a good girl, just a little closer," encouraged the voice with a little chuckle.

The black shape released itself from Usagi who flopped over on the ground, eyes losing their focus. Neptune dashed over to her and carefully made sure she was ok while Uranus tried to shake Hotaru out of the trance or whatever she was in.

"Dangit! Hotaru SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Uranus as she shook Hotaru while trying to get her to stop walking toward the black aura which had now taken the shape of a human. It had no facial features but instead of just pure darkness, it seemed to have an internal glow centering from its torso. The light was purple yet the thing was a figure of darkness.

_WORLD SHAKING!_

A globe of orange light which split the ground it passed over soared towards the black thing. It made contact and there was a flash of blackish purple intermingling with orange.

**BOOM!**

There was silence as the smoke cleared. A large black crater with a diameter of about 5 feet stood under the black thing… THE BLACK THING!

_Curses! Nothing is working! Wait! _Uranus looked over at the black thing, and then glanced at Hotaru. Her pupils again inhabited her eyes! She'd snapped out of it!

"I'll kill you…I'LL SCATTER YOUR ASHES FAR ACROSS JAPAN!" an enraged Saturn bellowed. A purple storm engulfed her as he eyes glowed far brighter than the storm surrounding her. She raised her hand, and without calling on her glaive…

_VIOLET DEATH REWAKEN!_

Instantly the entire park seemed to be caught up in a purple storm of purple light and wind. The tree's leaves were stripped of their branches, street lights lost they're heads, then their bodies were plucked from the ground seconds later. Tree trunks were uprooted as the storm grew, violet lightning flashed in the sky as the sky darkened. Everything seemed to be sucked into the miasma of a purple funnel which Hotaru floated in the middle.

Uranus' and Neptune's eyes widened in fear. This power was unlike anything they had ever suspected in their wildest imagination. They knew now mankind may be nearing to its final chapter if the destruction senshi was wielding power of this size, their resistances may be futile.

_NOW MAKE AN END TO IT!_

Hotaru yelled something and the cyclone surged towards the black figure just standing their on the ground, no hint of any emotion.

The thing just chuckled to itself. _Very soon….yes VERY soon, you shall be mine Saturn princess…_


	3. The glow of a Rabbit in distress

Sushi: Oh wow! People like my work! fits of happiness/ spazzems

Saturn: Shut up, you still have to write about how I-is tackled by Sushi MMMMFFF!

Sushi: well here is chapter 3! I hope you all like it. :P

(Oh here are some responses to the reviews I've gotten)

Wolfy- err…do you like so far?

Elianthos- Wow really? I'm so happy you like it cries as Saturn gives her a tissue

Kally- ;; I'm glad…err… you love to hate my villain ;;;;;;;;. And you like my story too THANKYOU!.

Mwhahahaha I wasn't going to put Wicked lady in this, but since everyone's askin…

Alright here goes nothing takes a deep breath

* * *

In another dimension, at a different time, a small teenage girl with pink hair awoke in a dark room. She didn't need to explore the area to figure out she wasn't on earth. She could tell by the way gravity didn't seem to have as much pull on her as it did on earth.

She felt her way around the room searching for anything that might resemble a door handle or a door in general. _I wonder if there's a trapdoor on the ceiling…better yet, IS there a ceiling? _Chibiusa thought.

Almost as soon as she pondered this, her question was answered. A spotlight type light tainted red shone down on her from the ceiling illuminating her whole body with an eerie red glow. Chibiusa now saw she was in a large room, large enough to be a gymnasium. It was round and had a domelike ceiling.

The light intensified and something dormant stirred in the back of her mind. _No…it couldn't be her. NO! YOU WERE DESTROYED! _

_**Guess again.**_

_There are people who love me! They care for me! Why are you here! You don't belong here! _

**_Feh, somebody else has need of me and my powers. That child-play "Nobody loves me" act is over. Now I am here to take your body…PERMINENTLY! Don't you see? I don't need you anymore to survive. Now die._**

As the voice in her head spoke the last two words, the red light blasted down on her, drowning the whole room in red. From the edges of where the floor met the wall, a black/ purple aura started to creep towards Chibiusa. She took a few steps backwards, but the aura had formed a circle around her…then she was engulfed in it.

_HOTARU! MAMA! SOMEBODY HELP ME! _Chibiusa mentally screamed.

Suddenly, a pink light shone from Chibiusa's now black aura trapped body. A wave of power surged through the room, spreading out to cover the whole planet, then not finding what it sought, shimmered across the galaxy to seek its destination: Earth.


End file.
